ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10/Generator Rex/Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/X-Men Evolution/Total Drama/Young Justice: Game of Shadows (2013 film)
Ben Tennyson, Rook, Rex Salazar, Iron Man, Captain America, Thor, Yellowjacket, Wasp, Hulk, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Ms. Marvel, Vision, Falcon, Spider-Man, Cyclops, Jean Grey, Spyke, Wolverine, Storm, Rogue, Beast, Shadowcat, Nightcrawler, Banshee, Iceman, Colossus, Angel, Gambit, Professor X, Duncan, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Mike, Zoey, Cameron, Dawn, Harold, LeShawna, Geoff, Bridgette, Aqualad, Nightwing, Kid Flash, Superboy, Miss Martian, Artemis, Zatanna, Rocket, Tempest, Troia, Sgt. Marvel, Lt. Marvel, Robin, Lagoon Boy, Bumblebee, Aquagirl, Beast Boy and Batgirl work together by confronting Diaboron. Characters *Team 1: **Ben Tennyson (Yuri Lowenthal) - in the end, Apologizes to Dawn! **Kitty Pryde (Maggie Blue O'Hara) - shows a huge crush on Ben, in the end, realizes that Ben has a love already Julie, and gives him a kiss on the cheek! **Rex Salazar (Daryl Sabara) - in the end, joins the Heroes Elite with Ben and the others! **Dawn (Caitlynne Medrel) - Ben picked her so he can keep a close eye on her, believing her to be an alien, while Rex agrees with Ben, and Thor believes her to be trained by the Enchantress, and Kitty believes her to be a mermaid due to her taking a shortcut, in the end, leaves for the forrest until needed! **Spyke (Neil Denis) - asked by Storm to watch Kitty, in the end, Gets rewarded by Storm! **Colossus (Michael Adamthwhite) - in the end, kisses Kitty! **Yellowjacket (Wally Wingert) - in the end, marries Wasp! **Wasp (Colleen O'Shaughnessey) - in the end, marries Yellowjacket! **Captain America (Brian Bloom) - in the end, shakes Tennyson's hand! **Thor (Rick D. Wasserman) - in the end, He sees Ben as a worthy man for Asgard! **Falcon (Lance Reddick) - in the end, trains Spyke! **Aquagirl (Cree Summer) - befriends Shadowcat, in the end, Returns to Atlantis! **Bumblebee (Masasa Moyo) - in the end, Battles Wasp in a training match! *Team 2: **Rook Blonko (Bumper Robinson) - in the end, gets promoted! **Rogue (Meghan Black) - in the end, dances at the ceremony **Gambit (Alessandra Juliani) - in the end, helps Rogue **Trent (Scott McCord) - in the end, goes to the movies with Gwen! **Gwen (Megan Fahlenbock) - in the end, goes to the movies with Trent! **Hawkeye (Chris Cox) - in the end, Faces Diaboron. *Team 3: **Duncan (Drew Nelson) - in the end, apologizes to Ms. Marvel! **Ms. Marvel (Jennifer Hale) - dosen't like to flirt with Duncan, because she finds him rude and arrogant, in the end, apologizes to Duncan! *Team 4: **Cody (Peter Oldring) - shows 2 crushs on Artemis and Miss Martian, in the end, Finally feels accepted by the group! **Artemis (Stephanie Lemelin) - in the end, Feels more safe with Kid Flash again! **Miss Martian (Danica McKellar) - in the end, reunites with Superboy! **Superboy (Nolan North) - in the end, reunites with Miss Martian! **Kid Flash (Jason Spizak) - in the end, Thinks for the future! **Beast Boy (Logan Grove) - is brought along by Miss Martian for refuge, in the end, *Team 5: **Spider-Man (Josh Keaton) - in the end, heads for Manhattan to inform S.H.E.L.D. about Nero! **Iceman (Andrew Francis) - in the end, heads back to The Mansion! **Cyclops (Kirby Morrow) - in the end, kisses Jean! **Jean Grey (Venus Terzo) - in the end, is nominated Class president! **Beast (Michael Kopsa) - in the end, proclaims this as one of the most mysterius of mysteries! **Angel (Mark Hildreth) - in the end, joins the X-Men! **Jason Todd/Robin (Daryl Sabara) - in the end, **Freddy Freeman/Lt. Marvel (Wally Wingert) - in the end, **Mary Marvel/Sgt. Marvel (Paget Brewster) - in the end, *Team 6: **Hulk (Gabriel Mann/Fred Tatasciore) - in the end, makes amends with Wolverine! **Wolverine (Scott McNeil) - shows a rivalry with the Hulk, in the end, makes amends with Hulk! **Black Panther (James C. Mathis III) - falls in love with Storm, in the end, **Storm (Kirsten Williamson) - falls in love with Black Panther, in the end, Leaves for Africa! **Vision (Peter Jessop) - in the end, joins Storm! *Team 7: **Iron Man (Eric Loomis) - in the end, **Nightwing (Jesse McCartney) - is met up by Batgirl, in the end, **Tempest (Yuri Lowenthal) - in the end, **Donna Troy/Troia (Lacey Chalbert) - sister figure to Dick Grayson and girlfriend to Jason Todd, in the end, **Aqualad (Khary Payton) - in the end, Informs the Justice League about Nero and Diaboron! **Batgirl (Alyson Stoner) - decide to follow Nightwing, since she knows who he is and that they were classmates in Gotham academy, in the end, **Zatanna (Lacey Chalbert) - in the end, goes to become a famous Magician! **Nightcrawler (Brad Swalie) - in the end, heads for bed! **Banshee (Rob Lowe) - in the end, agrees with Nightcrawler! *Team 8: **Mike (Cory Doran) - in the end, gets rehabilitated! **Zoey (Barbara Mamabolo) - in the end, goes out with Mike! **Cameron (Kevin Duhaney) - in the end, gets an autograph from Captain America! **Harold (Brian Froud) - in the end, makes his own comic! **LeShawna (Novie Edwards) - in the end, goes to Millet Center to help Children! **Geoff (Dan Petronijevic) - in the end, goes to Hawaii! **Bridgette (Kristin Fairlie) - in the end, Goes with Geoff to Hawaii! **Lagoon Boy (Yuri Lowenthal) - befriends Bridgette as she cares for sea creatures to live, in the end, **Rocket (Kittie) - in the end, Reports to Icon! *Future Ben Tennyson (Cam Clarke) - he is Ben's future self from the year 2022, 28 years old, he wears a jumpsuit based on the Alien Force/Ultimate Alien jacket, he wore white gloves and boots, he has a voice similar to Beau Neville from Scooby-Doo on Zombie Island, he has the Omnitrix covered up, he infiltrated every headquarters to bring the heroes attention to Bellwood in order to stop King Nero, in the end, *Mal Duncan (Kevin Michael Richardson) - helps the teams on the missions, in the end, Villains *King Nero (Leonard Nemoy) - the main antagonist, master of an alternate dimension known as the Warp Zone, he created the Great Torper, He is more Machine, and also very much similar to MachaGodzilla!, in the end, dissappears! *Diaboron (John Malcovich) - Second Main Antagonist, and servant of King Nero! He has Unferth's humor!, in the end, dissappears with his master! Aliens Used by 17-Year Old Ben *Stinkfly (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to to free the slaves! *Gravattack (David Kaye) - used to to handle the front of attack! *Bloxx (Bumper Robinson) - used to save Spyke from his doom. *Goop (Daniel Riordan) - used to ??? *Heatblast (Steven Blum) - used to ??? *Diamondhead (Eric Bauza) - used to ??? *Humongasaur (John DiMaggio) - used to ??? *Ripjaws (Fred Tatasciore) - used to ??? *Bigchill (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to ??? *XLR8 (Yuri Lowenthal) - used to ??? *NRG (Dee Bradley Baker) - used to ??? Plot Warner Bros. Pictures and Walt Disney Pictures presents Yuri Lowenthal Daryl Sabara Eric Loomis Kirby Morrow Drew Nelson Khary Payton Ben 10/Generator Rex/The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes/X-Men Evolution/Total Drama/Young Justice: Games of Shadows In 2012, Ben and Rook are seen getting ready to target an enemy, when a brown-haired man in a jumpsuit appeared, he knocked out Ben and Rook. Moments early at dawn, they both wake up and found out that the man took the Proto-TRUK, they had no choice but to run, after him, only they ended up getting attacked by ???. We then return to where we were, only different, when Rook fired at the man, and Ben and Rook realize the man had an Omnitrix. We then switch to Ben continuing his time as a hero, he and Rook were battiling an evil man named Pslymouth, on his plans such as ???, ???, ??? and ???, then we switch to them facing off against Dr. Psycobos, where he was the real cause of Khyber putting the Nemetrix on his pet, as he is ??? by Ben and Rook, then we switch to Ben and Rook trying to face off against Eon, as he summons all Petrosapiens into defeating him, and seperating from the Ben of his timeline, Ben and Rook shake hands bidding farewell to each other. When Ben became 18, he has donned the Master Control, he then graduated from High School as a senior, and he met up with 5 teens, as he trains them to use 6 Omnitrixes with colors such as Blue for with a girl with a appearance based on Dawn from Total Drama, Purple for a emo girl with ???, Pink with a girl with ???, Yellow for a boy with a ??? and Orange for a boy with ???, he trains them as a mentor, in order to face off threats such as Inorcat, a second threat known as ???, a third threat known as ???, a fourth threat known as ???, a fifth threat known as ???, a sixth threat known as ??? and a seventh and final threat known as ???, then when Ben became 22, with the teens as 18 year olds now master the ability of their Omnitrixes, they face the 1st threat dubbed ???, they face a second threat known as ???, a third threat named ???, a fourth threat known as ??? and a fifth and final threat named ???. Then we move to 2016, where we see Grandpa Max paralyzed and put in a wheelchair, and Ben, 6 years later thwarting a Plutonian Revolt, now dubbed, Ben 10,000, he later married a blonde woman named ???, whom he met in 2013 at age 18, and they keep a son named Ken, later Ben is kidnapped by a mad man named Diaboron, whom ordered the same ??? from the ones from the other timeline to destroy Ben and Rook, but Older Ben overpowers them, and takes a time portal to head to 2012, in order to do a job. We then return to where we still were, when Ben and Rook where about to fire, only for the same thing to happened to where Older Ben took the Proto-TRUK, he first travels to Bayville, the timeline of X-Men: Beyond Evolution, he transforms into Goop, disguises him as an 18-year old girl (based on the girl Alice from Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen) to seduce Angel into taking him into the X-Mansion, then when they enter, Ben knocks him out, Cyclops tries to fire at him, only for Chromastone to dodge it, and Gambit grabs him to destroy him, only for him to be blasted through the wall, tried to get attacked by Wolverine, but turns into Lodestar to smash him into a wall, espicially to dodge Colossus, nearly got frozen by Iceman, but turns into Heatblast and defeats him, Banshee tries to scream at him, but Older Ben turns into Fourarms to punch him into a wall, Beast tries to attack, but Older Ben switches to Wildvine to subdue him, he uses Ampfibian to know where Nightcrawler and uses the whole house to electrocuse him, Spyke tries to strike at him, only to be knocked out by Diamondhead, Rogue tries to touch him, only to be knocked out by Benvicktor's electrocusing, Storm tries to thunderstorm him, only for Brainstorm to dodge it, Kitty Pryde tries to stop him, but Older Ben seduces her, tricks her into thinking she is literally pretty, Jean tries to follow him, Ben turns into Ampfibian to find out where Xavier is, and knocks him, causing Jean to be knocked out as well, then Ben puts in a Plumbers' Badge into the computer. Then he heads off into the Avengers' Mansion, he sneaks into the mansion, was nearly knocked out cold by Ms. Marvel, only to use Chromastone to dodge her, ability to knock out the Hulk, and knocking her out, Wasp tries to use her sting rays, only for him to use it, simply knocking her out, Vision tries to fend him off, with his lasers, only to be knocked out, Hawkeye used his arrows to fire at him, only for Lodestar to reverse the attack, at him and Mockingbird, knocking them both out, Thor tries to strike at him, but he magnetises it, to hit Thor, Captain America asks who he is, and Lodestar magnetises his Shield and hits it at him, knocking him out, Yellowjacket tries to fire at him, but ends up defeated when Diamondhead punches him, he switches to Big Chill to go underneath, and Brainstorm takes control of JARVIS to tell him to tell the Avengers he's just sending a suprise present, as he places another Plumbers' Badge. Then he heads off to Mount Justice, where he is confronted by Miss Martian, Superboy and Zatanna, Miss Martian tries to subdue him, only to be knocked out by Heatblast, Zatanna tries to use her spell to cast a spell on Ben, only to be blasted by Chromastone, and Superboy attempts to attack him, only for Ben to use Kryptonite on him, and punching him, knocking him out. And he approaches the computer, putting another Plumbers' Badge on it. Then he heads off into Providence, he attacks one of the agents, takes off their mask, and gets their eye recognized, and heads in, to put another Plumbers' Badge. Then finally, he discovers a location with the teens of Total Drama, Bridgette, Geoff, Harold, LeShawna, Cameron, Zoey, Mike, Cody, Trent, Gwen, Duncan and Dawn, Dawn was the only one awake, and she sees Ben doing something, as he hands out a Plumbers' Badge to her. Then we turn to the morning, where Older Ben alerted the Plumbers' Badge to summon all of them. All of the others have arrived, and Ben meets his future self, face-to-face, 17-Year Old Ben states, "So your me from the future, right?", Older Ben states, "Yep, i am", 17-Year Old Ben, "Why don't you head on back to the future and do something, 28-Year Old", people, "OOOOHHHH", Older Ben, "Why don't you pay alittle atention of some boys.....boy", people, "AAAAHHHHH". Ben states, "Like i ever talk like that", Older Ben sighs, "Look, do you want to be saved or not, because i have a wife to save", Ben states, "A wife?", Older Ben, "Yes, i wife you may someday marry", Ben, "Really, what is she?", Older Ben, "I will never talk about my wife, look at this picture", Ben states, "Okay, but once i look at that picture, i'll marry someone else", Kitty states, "I'll marry you!", where everyone looks at her. Trivia *This is a Crossover made by the same creator Man of Action! *The characters from TDI are redesigned similar to Young Justice! *This is the first crossover with surprises! *This is the first time TDI was involved with a crossover! *This is the most mysterious of any crossover! Category:Warner Bros. Category:DC Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:Crossover movies Category:Crossovers Category:Walt Disney Films